Together With You
by vicsmoria
Summary: Ellie and Isaac share a touching moment together. What happens after Ellie rescues Isaac at the end of Dead Space 2.


***Well I do love Dead Space 2 and I got quite a little giggle from the ending. I'm also a huge IsaacxEllie fan! This story takes place just after Ellie rescues Isaac at the end of the game. So please, read, enjoy, and feel free to review!*******

Isaac sat back in the shuttle's passenger seat. He still couldn't believe Ellie had risked her life and came back to save him; someone she only just met. A rush of different emotions was flowing through him like a raging river. Right now, all he needed was to do was gather his thoughts and relax for a least a minute.

It was hard to believe that Nicole, his beloved late girlfriend, was plotting to kill him all along. But was Isaac completely innocent? He was taking orders the entire time from a figment of his imagination, hanging on to every word she said like a puppy. He truly was insane thinking Nicole was real; she was merely just an apparition of the Marker. Isaac knitted his eyebrows together and covered his eyes with his hand, contemplating his sanity.

"Isaac? Isaac, are you alright?" Ellie's voice broke Isaac's train of thought and he looked up at her. She had a worried expression painted on her face and she awaited Isaac's response. Isaac felt a pang of guilt as he saw the bloody bandage that covered the hole where her right eye used to be. It had been partially his fault that she lost her eye to Stross; he had ordered she watch after Stross and kept him safe. He still wasn't completely sure what happened between them; but it wasn't hard for Isaac to put one and one together. Stross was on top of her with a screwdriver. What happened after…a shiver traveled through Isaac's body at the thought. "Isaac?" Ellie asked again.

"Sorry…I'm okay." Isaac said meekly while forcing a smile. Ellie scoffed at him while turning her attention back towards the endless sea of stars.

"Yeah like I believe that. Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?" She asked forcefully, she wouldn't take anything but the truth for an answer. Isaac sighed miserably.

"I'm just…I don't know. I'm happy to be out of that hell hole for starters."

"Yeah aren't we all." Ellie deadpanned. Isaac knew that what he said was a rather stupid statement. "Keep going."

"I'm also completely relieved. Relieved that I destroyed the Marker. Relieved that Titan Station is nothing but a pile of rubble floating through space. And relieved that the visions are gone. I'm sick of all this Unitology bullshit!" Isaac ranted. Ellie just listened and let Isaac let out all of his thoughts, not interrupting him once.

"I know. It's over now. We're going to be okay. Just relax." She cooed to him. Isaac leaned back and let his head sink into the chair's soft cushion. He couldn't remember the last time when he just sat back without any worries. Something else popped into his mind almost immediately.

"I'm also confused." He began. Ellie looked at him perplexed. Isaac looked meaningfully at her. "Ellie…why did you come back for me? I mean, aren't you angry about your eye? I almost got you killed." Isaac said sadly, his voice full of regret and remorse. Ellie looked at him for a moment and then looked away.

"Well, an eye is no big deal. I could have left that place with something a lot worse. I can still see at least." Ellie said with a confident smirk. She would never let anything get her down. Isaac found that trait about her…attractive. "And…" Ellie began, her voice trailing off. Isaac raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she was going to say next.

"And…I like you. I couldn't let you die. I had to get you back after trying to get rid of me in that escape shuttle. Consider us even now, you bastard" Ellie said, rather quickly Isaac noticed. A grin played on Isaac's face.

"You like me, eh?" He asked. A tiny blush began to sweep over Ellie's tan skin; Isaac tried to stifle a laugh.

"Oh shut up! Don't get a swelled head! Yes I like you! Jesus…" Ellie barked, trying her best to hide her face from Isaac's watchful eyes. Isaac chuckled lightly and rose from his chair. He examined the ship's hologram control panel and tapped a few buttons on the screen. Ellie looked at him bemused. "What are you doing?" She asked while trying to move the ship's steering wheel, but it wouldn't budge. Isaac let a chuckle escape from the back of his throat.

"It's a little thing called auto-pilot my dear." Isaac teased as he approached her chair. Ellie fidgeted a bit in her seat as Isaac got closer to her. He extended his hand down towards her. She looked up at his smiling face and decided to play along. She placed her hand on top of his and he easily pulled her upright.

"What are you-" Ellie began but was cut off by Isaac pulling her into a tight, warm hug. Isaac wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist and held her close. "Isaac?" Ellie gasped, a bit surprised but he could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Thank you Ellie. Thank you." Isaac said warmly as he held Ellie close. It was the only way he could think of to show her how much she meant to him. Ellie looked up at him and smiled.

"No problem." She said while returning the hug. They remained in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours while what was left of Titan Station slowly vanished from view and became nothing more then another speck in the endless, empty void of space.


End file.
